


The Winter Plunge

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Burke is held hostage</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter Plunge

**Author's Note:**

> This fills my found Terrible fill on my gen bingo card. This fic is written for White Collar Hurt Comfort Advent 2015 inspired by [](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/profile)[kanarek13](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/) amazing

**Title :** The Winter Plunge  
**Author :**[](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/) **pipilj**  
**Character :** Neal Caffery, Peter Burke  
Word : ~988  
Summary: Peter Burke is a hostage  
Author's Note : This fills my found Terrible fill on my gen bingo card. This fic is written for White Collar Hurt Comfort Advent 2015 inspired by [](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/)**kanarek13** amazing  
[save me](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/37958.html)

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

It looked like a scene straight from the endless procedural shows that Peter mocked. The big burly perp had his arm wrapped around Peter. FBI agents – Diana, Jones had their guns drawn out and the SWAT team was trying to get a clear shot. Peter face was expressionless but his eyes were a mixture of fear and hope. He had been missing for two days. Neal looked at a badly bruised Peter

Peter was kidnapped from the FBI garage two days ago. It looked like a professional job Peter was surrounded by three man wearing ski masks. He was tasered and dumped into the boot of his Taurus. The FBI was also investigating how the group entered a secure building. The car was found abandoned near Brownsville, completely scrubbed of fingerprints or DNA. Peter’s abductors were professional – brutal and quick.

The case turned to top priority for the FBI New York office. Missing persons, violent crimes and White Collar were all working together. Peter’s old cases were combed through to look for potential leads.  
Mozzie of course was looking into chatter on the ground. The first lead came from Mozzie – the Daniel O’Sullivian had hired a lot of muscles of late. Peter was a rookie agent when he was in the taskforce when they took down Daniel older brother on fake currency racket. Daniel was only thirteen when the bust took place.

Daniel O’Sullivan had kept Peter at a warehouse near Bronx. While his crew was fighting of the FBI Daniel snuck out with Peter through a secret entrance on the side. Peter was already at the end of his physical endurance, Daniel and his crew had strung him up and used him like a punching bag, every inch of his body hurt. Peter thought of his injuries dispassionately – broken wrist, possible concussion, fractured ribs – he was in no shape to run could barely walk as Daniel dragged him toward the pier.

On any other day Neal may have stopped to appreciate the scenery around him. He loved sunset. The sky being streaked with various shades of red, the colors reflected Hudson as the river bobbed up and down with the evening tide coming in. looked like they were scurrying home before the sun finally set for the night. It was a windy day and was glad he had his overcoat on. Today Neal’s eyes were glued on to the drama unfolding in front of him.

Diana barked “There is nowhere to go Daniel give it up. You’re completely surrounded”

Daniel who had now pushed Peter perilously close to the pier Peter tried to talk some sense into to him but could barely whisper. Neal had spent his fair share around violent criminal though he tried to avoid their company. He knew that Daniel had no intention of being captured and “wanted to go with a big bang”. “Bye Burke” he pushed Peter into the river. Daniel was killed minutes later in a hail of bullets. Peter did not stand a chance with his arms handcuffed behind him.

Neal slipped out of his overcoat and suit and jumped in. Peter alaways called Neal impulsive but this wasn't even a choice?. This was Peter who was his partner. Peter who loved the worst smelling sandwich in the world and had the worst taste in ties, who could be a bit of a coffee snob and constantly manage to surprise Neal. He had started of as a bit of adversary but had morphed into a friend. Neal loved so many aspects of his relationship with Peter – the respect, conversations during stakeout and the steadiness that was Peter. Someone who saw something good in him, he could not let the man die.

The temperature of the water took his breath away it was biting cold Neal knew he had to get to Peter quickly every minute counted with the sun setting it would soon be dark. It was difficult to see in the murky underbelly of the river. – A long forgotten sunken Chevy, soda cans thrown by passer buys. Neal finally reached Peter.

Peter was dead weight and Neal was tired the dive and the frigid water had taken a lot out of him. He managed to hang on Peter through brute stubbornness. Luckily the rescue boats had arrived by the time Neal had got to the surface you could always trust the efficiency of Diana.

 

The paramedics got to work. Neal was bundled into thermal blanket while a paramedic checked him out A team of EMT personnel worked on Peter who was bit blue and looked unnaturally still. Jargon like Hypothermia, CPR and incubation were thrown around Neal catching only snippets of conversation. Would this nightmare ever end?  
\--  
Winter had truly set in – it was cold and the roads were slippery and treacherous. Peter had just been released from hospital still walking gingerly due to his injuries. Three weeks in the hospital was more than Peter could take. Luckily the pneumonia was not too severe. A month of mandatory leave to recover from his injuries Peter was glad to cleared both his physical and psyche evalve.

Neal made his way to the Burke’s. They had invited him to celebrate Peter’s return to work. Peter was still a long way from being completely fit. Peter was not looking forward to the long stint of desk duty while he still recovered. Elizabeth was hovering, Neal was being overprotective but for once he did not mind. He still had flashbacks to the terrible evening when he almost died. Peter saw his life flash before his eyes before he had finally succumbed to darkness in the deep underbelly of the Hudson. He had people who loved him who were willing to let him do what he loved masking their own anxiety and people who were willing to jump into what could have been an icy grave. He was an extremely lucky man.


End file.
